mistweavingsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Marthians
The Marthians The Marthians are a small, secret group of Detroit-based immersion players, playing on an isolated, pirated early version of the game Sin'Doan. Their version of the game has evolved in an even purer medieval-fantasy world. This will influence their community and ship on the Convoy, as well as the ultimate culture of the Kingdom. They are led by the charismatic Martha, who they named themselves after. They are recruited through the deep web, a little like Morpheus recruits his team in the Matrix. The martians have learnt to live in a very harsh environment where secrecy and isolation are primordial, and in a game frame where much had to be built from the ground. They also had to deal with the reserving of everyone's bodies without the help of paid careers. They have managed to create a rich, healthy community capable of surviving from limited resources while constantly renewing the content of their in-game universe, establishing and maintaining traditions, moderating itself, etc. This is the resource that they will bring to the Convoy. History .As soon as the Viager system was announced, a number of players fled the game, afraid of a system that they couldn't trust. One of these, who were then considered conspiracy-theorists, managed to hack into the personal files of the creator of the game, Jose ??? and steal a simplified, early version of the game. While some believe that the hack went unnoticed, Jose actually followed it and suspects the existence of the Marthians, but sees them as an amusing, inoffensive group of good people. .The unknown hacker (Keegan Reyse), moved from his native countryside to a sparsely inhabited neighbourhood of Detroit to create in secret a small version of the game. .After facing some difficulties to make his voice heard due to his meek demeanour conflicting with his overwhelming appearance, Keegan decided to create a fake persona that he named Martha, who would allow him to communicate more easily with the players. Soon, Martha's gentle personality and charisma allowed her to take the leadership of the group who even named themselves the Marthians in her honour. .The Marthians will be directly recruited by Jose as the moderating, technical and universe-creating team that he will need to create a universe capable of sustaining the psyche of a varied number of players for a long period of time, while trying to create a sense of community for the settling of E3a. The Marthians will naturally become the first Grey Wardens and this strong connection with the game will make the Kingdom in E3a a branche very attached to the Halo and the summoning of Shadows. Organisation .The bodies of the players are tashed in a number of basements under a lot of housed in a sparsely inhabited neighbourhood of Detroit. Most of the cave access are blocked, with tunnels connecting them instead. .With time and the expansion of the group, all the inhabitants of the neighbourhood will be players on duty, which make bidding the Marthians easier than if they had to hide amongst non-players. .While on duty, players are disconnected from the game and must take a number of weeks to take care of the immersed players, create the appearance of a somewhat lived-in neighbourhood, keep the security air-tight, and welcome the new members of the community. Category:People Category:Community